Участник:LOSTRU-Mex/Песочница
Если кто-нибудь надумает делать статью Речи, то у меня уже есть заготовка, можно ею воспользоваться, я её раньше сделал и кое-что перевёл, но сейчас дело стоит на месте. Чтобы было легче, тексты речей (цитаты) я брал из русских субтитров соответствующих серий: http://lost-abc.ru/index/0-52. ---- Many of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are looked to by the group for guidance and leadership. A number of the survivors, particularly Jack, make use of excellent oratorical skills to improve morale amongst the camp, but also to rally people to join a cause or even simply to attest to their own leadership. Their speeches can also often contain lines which fans may consider some of the most iconic words of the series. To be classed as a speech, it must be an address to a large audience. Thus, some dramatic monologues are not catalogued in this article, such as when Jack spoke to the woman at airport check-in about his father's coffin, or Penelope Widmore's emotional letter to Desmond. For speeches given as a eulogy, please see Funerals. Речи Джек В серии , Jack gives this speech as the survivors are beginning to gang up on Boone, after they believe he has stolen the water supply. thumb|right|Jack tells the group about the hatch. В серии , Jack returns to the camp after he, Locke, Hurley, and Kate blow open the door to the hatch. He addresses the rest of the group about what they have found. Locke reveals that he is taking cable from the fuselage to enter the hatch. В серии , Jack marches a group of the survivors out to the jungle and tells him his plan for attacking the Others. Саид Sayid also establishes himself as a leader soon after the crash. В серии , after the mission to call for help on the transceiver does not go according to plan, Sayid knows that the survivors must stop simply waiting for help and start taking action. Sayid continues, but the camera turns to a conversation between Jack and Kate. Kate reveals the truth about the distress signal on the transceiver. Локк thumb|right|Locke points inland, signifying that others are on the island. John Locke has occasionally given rousing speeches to the group. But in most cases, he has been dishonest or manipulated the group to suit his own hidden agenda. We know little of John Locke until this speech В серии where he proposes his plan for survival. В серии , John intervenes as the rest of the group argue about who could have burnt the raft. While he blames the Others, he suspects Walt and later gets him to admit that he is responsible. В серии , Locke is looked toward to help quell unrest about Jack, Kate and Sawyer's capture. While he talks about saving them, he is in fact disinterested and following a different agenda. Сойер thumb|right|Sawyer reveals his con to the group. Whilst Jack and Locke focus on raising the hopes of the survivors at camp (and, to a lesser extent, one-up-manship of each other's leadership status), Sawyer's speeches have been more self-centered, surrounding his established position amongst the group. В серии , Sawyer reveals his con to the group, explaining his reasons for the deception. Ана-Люсия thumb|right|Ana Lucia addresses Michael. Until the two groups united, Ana Lucia was the self-appointed leader of the tailies. After capturing Sawyer, Jin, and Michael, Ana Lucia and her group move through the jungle to return to the middle-section survivors' camp В серии . While this speech is given as a direct response to Michael's question as to why he needs to stay quiet, it is delivered in front of the tailies, as well as their three captives. Бернард thumb|right|Rose disrupts Bernard from his speech. Bernard decides to build an S.O.S. signal in the beach with rocks, but first he has to rally other survivors (including Hurley, Jin, Libby, Claire, and many more) to help him В серии . Unfortunately, Rose interrupts him. He begins to argue with Rose away from the group. Бен В серии we see Benjamin Linus emerge from a home as the Others witness Oceanic Flight 815 break apart above the island. From Ben's tone as he gives instructions, we can tell he holds a leadership position among this group we know so little about. Хёрли В серии , Hurley explains to the whole group, Jack in particular, why he agrees with Locke in that the people on the approaching freighter shouldn't be trusted. См. также * Лидерство * Похороны Ссылки * en:Speeches Категория:Анализ